When Can He Be Happy?
by Aerotyl
Summary: His mask is slowly, but surely, falling. Will he be able to keep it up long enough? And for how long? Who can be the salvation for this young boy? Naruto and OC, Naruto is a bit ooc. T for language and violence


The boy stumbled to the ground as he tripped over a can. It was around midnight and the alley lights were flickering over the muddy ground. The boy could barely see where he was going. The blood blurred his vision even more as it trickled down past his eyes. He quickly felt around the floor but was violently yanked by the locks of his golden hair.

"Hey! I found it!"

The boy desperately grabbed onto the man's hand to alleviate the pain as the man suspended the boy in the air by his hair. Hot steaming tears rolled down the boys face as he struggled out of the man's iron grip.

"Quit strugglin', ya demon. Ya deserve every hit, an' ya know it!"

The man chuckled as he threw the boy to the floor. A mob of people turned the corner to where the man and the boy were.

"He found it! Over here!"

The boy closed his eyes and pleaded for the nightmare to be over only to black out from the pain inflicted on him.

* * *

The boy groaned as he rolled his head back and forth on the pillow. He slowly opened his eyes, getting used to the blinding lights. He took in his surroundings. I'm back home. The boy slowly lifted himself up and looked at his body. He must really be a demon as they say. A majority of his injuries he remembered he had before were all gone. No one else could possible heal this way.

The boy hoisted himself up from his bed and got out, his feet cringing at the cool wooden floor of his apartment. He made his way to the bathroom to inspect his body for more injuries. He looked at his reflection, taking in every detail. His blond locks were starting to get a bit longer as they hung over his big cerulean blue eyes. The looked at his cheeks which dawned three whiskers on each side. A birthmark that made people think he was a real demon. He even got whiskers like a beast! He clenched his fist and looked down. His stomach flared a weird tattoo that had a swirl to his belly button.

He had seen seals before, but not ones like this. It was so intricate with so many details, it would take the boy days to decipher what the tattoo did. The boy had studied seals on his own, absorbing books he had acquired. Some might even say he was a prodigy at it, that is, if they took the time to look into his skill set. They were often too absorbed in hate to realize the boy's potential or even looks. Maybe, just maybe, they would've taken the time to notice the boy looked very familiar. Though, most of those who did notice either remained silent or brushed it off, thinking it was probably a trick of the eye.

The boy turned from the mirror and headed towards the kitchen. He yanked open his rusting fridge and took a glance at the almost bare chilling cabinet. He closed the fridge and looked into cabinet next to it. He grabbed a plastic package of instant ramen. He grudgingly reached a higher cabinet to pick out a bowl that wasn't as chipped as the rest. He dumped the contents of the package into the yellowed-out white bowl. He poured hot water into the bowl and left the kitchen towards his bedroom.

He opened his closet doors and stared at the barely vacant space. He let out a sigh and grabbed a black pair of cargo pants with a white shirt. His kill-me orange jumpsuit was destroyed recently and he was not prepared to buy another one. It costed him an arm and a leg, literally. The day after buying the overpriced clothes, the shop owner had gone with some friends and snapped the boy's leg and arm. Thanks to the boy's accelerated healing, the breaks were healed the day after, but that sure as hell didn't stop it from hurting. The boy back to the kitchen, smelling the saltiness of the broth in the air.

The boy grabbed a pair of chopsticks and grabbed a mouth full of ramen and blew on it. The boy finished his "breakfast" and went back to his mirror. He looked down to the sink below and took a deep breath. He snapped back up with a huge grin.

"No, that's not it. I look like a freaking psycho"

He looked back down and snapped back up with another shit-eating grin.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I'm gonna be Hokage someday, and protect e-everyone, dattebayo!"

The boy's face faltered a moment before a stray tear leaked from one of his eyes. He quickly wiped it away with his wrist before solidifying his smile again. Did he really want to protect everyone? Everyone who has been making his life a living hell for the past twelve years? He realized that more tears were falling now and his nose was runny. Though his smile was still on, his eyes were hollow and the tears streaked down his face. The boy tried to wipe away more of the tears that kept running. Will he be able to stop living through this torture on a daily basis?

When will it end?

When can he be really happy?

When can Uzumaki Naruto be really happy?

* * *

an:/ This will be continued, by the way. Comments? Reviews?


End file.
